


Day 1: Getting Lost

by one_tired_boi123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 Era (Phandom), Being Lost, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, M/M, Tour Bus, dan is scared okay, like barely any, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_tired_boi123/pseuds/one_tired_boi123
Summary: Dan and Phil are on their 2018 Interactive Introverts tour and their driver has managed to get them lost in the middle of some American desert. Mild chaos.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Day 1: Getting Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a well developed actually really good story (I hope) so enjoy these 30 shitty one-shots

The tour bus crept slowly along a dusty road. If you could even call it a road, it was more a dirt track and definitely wasn't suited for a whole ass bus. Dan and Phil were knee-deep in their Interactive Introverts tour and right now, they're driving around deserts in some American state. They really don't know where they are but they trust their driver as he's never made them late once.

The passengers of the said bus were in an intense Super Smash Bros tournament. Well, not all the passengers. Cornelia was on the phone with her mum, and Phil was curled in a ball against Dan's side, feeling travel sick as always.

"When are we stopping again?" Phil mumbled against Dan's neck, curling further into himself. Dan felt a rush of sympathy towards his boyfriend. He was lucky enough to never have experienced travel sickness but was very aware of how bad it can get for Phil. He gently brought his hand up to brush through Phil's quiff.

"I don't know babe. Want me to go ask?" He said softly. Phil nodded against his neck and slipped away from Dan's side to allow him to get up and talk to the driver. Dan got up and stumbled over to the driver cabin.

"Hi, mate. Just wanna ask when our next stop is, Phil's getting really sick back there." Dan said. The driver sighed and pulled off the road. "You don't need to stop now."

"I was going to have to soon. We're lost son." The driver grumbled as he pulled out his phone. "And there is no service by the looks of it." The words filled Dan's heart with dread. No matter how many times he wandered off through London at night, getting lost was a big fear of his, especially somewhere they've never been.

"I'll uh inform the crew." Dan stumbled out before returning to the lounge. He collapsed in his seat next to Phil, who was looking relieved that the bus had stopped.

"We're, uh, we're lost," Dan announced quietly to the room. Silence. Phil placed his hand on top of Dan's gently, knowing how scared Dan was of these situations. The driver grumbled again and stumbled out of the bus.

"Hey, my phone just cut out. Why did we stop in the middle of nowhere? Don't tell me Phil's throwing his guts up outs-" Cornelia stopped talking when she saw Phil sitting right in front of her and the crew's fearful faces.

"We're lost Corn," Martyn said softly, pulling her towards him and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Dan had now curled into a ball and Phil lifted him into his lap. The driver came back on the bus and addressed the group.

"Okay, we have a few options. We either work out where the hell we are. Keep driving and pray we find a service station or something. Or we get out and try and get some service for Google Maps or phoning someone."

As the crew mumbled between themselves about what they should do, Phil gently ran his hand up and down Dan's back trying to soothe him. Dan let out a shaky breath and curled further into Phil.

"We're gonna be okay, yeah? You know what our audience is like. If we don't turn up for tomorrows show, they'll send a search party." Phil said. Dan smirked slightly and wiped the corner of his eyes that were starting to form tears.

"We need phone service. If we can find it then we can use maps and work out where the hell we are." Martyn said, pulling out his phone to confirm he indeed, didn't have service. The crew mumbled in agreement.

"Phil and I can go," Dan said suddenly. Martyn and the driver both agreed to accompany them, leaving the rest of the crew on the bus. 

"Babe are you sure?" Phil asked as he pulled on his shoes. Dan nodded as he slipped a light hoodie over his t-shirt, even if it was late at night, it was still really warm for him.

"I need to get off the bus. I'll get worse if I'm just sitting here being scared. Besides, you could do with the fresh air too." Dan argued as he tied the laces on his shoes. Martyn and the driver were already outside. Phil sighed but he had to agree with his boyfriend.

"The higher the ground, the better so I say we head up that way and see what we find," Martyn said as Dan and Phil hopped off the bus. He was pointing towards a slight hill in the distance. The three other men agreed and they made their way across the desert.

The driver and Martyn kept some light small talk as Dan and Phil lagged behind slightly. Phil's hand was intertwined with Dan's and was squeezing it reassuringly. They didn't speak, just focused on the one part of their bodies that were in contact, while also checking their phones every so often for any sign of service.

They walked for about 15 minutes according to Dan's watch until they had reached the top of the hill. Still, none of them had any service. The driver pulled out some binoculars, much to the boys' surprise.

"What? I'm seeing if there's a hotel or something that we can ask for directions." He said in response to the three others staring at him in shock. As he searched the horizon and Martyn studied what he could see from the naked eye, Dan sunk to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest. Phil crouched next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, okay? There's bound to be something nearby or we can just turn around and head back. We won't be stuck here forever, okay?" Phil said gently to Dan as he brushed a couple of stray curls off his boyfriend's forehead. Dan nodded and leaned slightly into Phil's touch. 

"I think I see a gas station up ahead." The driver suddenly announced, catching the attention of his companions. "Yep, definitely a gas station. They might have some wifi. Or we can at least use their bathroom and grab some snacks. Come on, we need to get back to the bus."

Dan and Phil scrambled to get up and the group quickly headed back down the hill, towards the dirt track they had left the bus. Dan started to feel less anxious but he kept a firm grip on Phil's hand as they walked. The bus started to come more into view. Cornelia must have seen them coming because she opened the door for them as they approached.

"Well?" She said, slight fear in her voice.

"Service station up ahead. We'll figure out what to do when we get there." Martyn said as they climbed back on board. She sighed and placed a kiss on Martyn's cheek. The driver started up the bus and they began to head to the gas station.

Martyn informed the crew of where they were going as he and Dan and Phil got comfortable again. They all seemed to agree with the plan and started to relax slightly. Dan, however, was still on edge, he hated this. They were literally in the middle of some American desert with no way to contact anyone outside the bus. He knew he was being irrational and that Phil was right, their fans would blow up Twitter if they missed the show with no explanation, but he kept thinking the worse. 

As if Phil could read his thoughts, he felt an arm snake around his shoulders. Dan smiled slightly and slumped against Phil. He knew he might have to move soon, as Phil would start to feel sick, but for now, he could enjoy the feeling of Phil's comfort.

"How long do you think it'll take till we reach the station?" Martyn shouted to the driver from his position at the tiny dining table, Cornelia perched on his lap because it was the only place she could really sit at the moment.

"Around 15 minutes, I think. Hard to judge from just looking but shouldn't be more than half an hour." The driver yelled back. The crew was relaxing more now and they had restarted their Smash Bros tournament. The manager offered Dan and Phil a controller but Phil turned them away. Dan needed to relax for a while and he knew he'd just start to feel sick.

After a few intense games and a lot of shouting, they finally reached the station. The driver pulled in to the designated bus spot and got up from his seat to talk to the crew.

"Right, I'll go see if they have any wifi or something. Martyn, you better come with me cause I ain't the best with phones. If any of you need the bathroom or wanna grab some snacks, then be my guest." Martyn leapt up to accompany the driver out of the bus. Most of the crew headed out also.

"You two want any snacks? My treat." Their manager asked Dan and Phil with a smile. Phil smiled and just asked for something salty, knowing anything sweet would make the way he feels worse. Dan stayed quiet but he secretly appreciated Phil's suggestion. She smiled and followed the rest of the crew off the bus.

Now Dan and Phil were only left with Cornelia. She sensed the boys wanted to be alone so she grabbed her phone and headed to her bunk to give them some privacy. Dan let out a sigh and nuzzled further into Phil.

"How are you feeling now?" Phil said softly, being careful not to startle him even if the bus was screaming bloody murder two seconds ago. Dan shrugged slightly.

"Drained, mostly. I guess I'm still on edge about it but I feel better now we've found other humans." Dan mumbled. Phil smiled and squeezed Dan close.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Phil said. Dan immediately shook his head. Phil hummed in understanding. Dan lowered his head into Phil's lap so Phil could stroke his hair. Phi giggled slightly and played with Dan's curls while they waited for the crew. 

When they arrived, bearing many snacks, Dan sat up and decided to lay his head on Phil's shoulder instead. Their manager threw them some salty pretzels and some random American crisps which Phil set to the side.

"You know you don't have to move from my lap when the crew comes in, right?" Phil whispered in Dan's ear. Dan nodded

"Yeah, I know. But it probably won't be long until the driver and Mar come back and I don't want you throwing up on me when we start to drive." Phil laughed slightly and squeezed Dan's hand gently, making him smile.

Cornelia must have heard the noise pick up because she came back through the join everyone. Just like Dan said, it wasn't long until the driver and Martyn hopped back on the bus.

"Shop owner says if we keep driving, we'll hit a motorway. Then we might actually have some service." Martyn announced as the bus started up again. Phil felt Dan relax more in his arms at Martyn's words.

"See? I told you we'd be alright." Phil said. Dan just rolled his eyes, happy to be back on track.


End file.
